Non-aqueous dispersions are known, as are microparticles produced by non-aqueous dispersion techniques. Typically, non-aqueous dispersions are prepared by the free radical addition polymerization of ethylenically unsaturated monomers in a hydrocarbon rich dispersing medium. The polymerization is carried out in the presence of a steric stabilizer, a portion of which is soluble in the dispersing medium and a portion of which is associated with the dispersed phase; the dispersed phase is insoluble in the dispersing medium. The steric stabilizer can be physically or chemically bound to the dispersed phase. The portion of the steric stabilizer that is soluble in the dispersing medium is typically aliphatic polyester such as poly(12-hydroxystearic acid). The poly(12-hydroxystearic acid) can be converted to a macromonomer by reaction of the terminal carboxylic acid group with the epoxy group of glycidyl methacrylate. The macromonomer can be used directly as a stabilizer, in which case it will copolymerize with the monomers that form the dispersed phase, or it can be copolymerized with acrylic monomers in solution to form a comb polymer having aliphatic side chains that are soluble in the continuous phase and a polar acrylic backbone that is insoluble in the continuous phase. Alternatively, the soluble portion of the steric stabilizer can be derived from a macromonomer produced from aliphatic acrylic monomer such as ethylhexyl methacrylate or lauryl methacrylate. There are several drawbacks with non-aqueous dispersions produced using these types of stabilizers due to the large difference in polarity, compatibility and solubility characteristics between the stabilizer and the dispersed polymer. The non-aqueous dispersions can become unstable if polar solvents are added, because the stabilizing segment becomes less soluble as the polarity of the continuous phase increases. If the non-aqueous dispersions are used in coatings, any fraction of the steric stabilizer that does not remain associated with the dispersed polymer during film formation may become incompatible. It may form a film at the interface between the substrate and other coating layers, leading to loss of adhesion, or it may form regions of high concentration within the coating leading to defects such as craters. Non-aqueous dispersions that are not as dependent on the solubility difference between the stabilizer and the dispersed phase are desirable.